History Repeats Itself
by The Lunarian Princess
Summary: In the begining Lily Evans and James Potter hated each other just like Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini.In the end love blossomed between them.Will the history repeats itself and The Boy Who Lived and the gorgeous slytherin girl fall in love?
1. Chapter:1

HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF  
  
Summary: In the beginning Lily Evans and James Potter hated each other just like Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. In the end love blossomed between them. Will the history repeats itself and The Boy Who Lived and the gorgeous slitherin girl fall in love with each other?  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a comfortable compartment of Hogwarts Express returning to Hogwarts, after an interesting summer in Burrow, for their seventh and last year at school. They had promised each other during the summer that they would try to have as much fun as possible this year creating hell for the slytherin scum. At first only Hermione was opposite as she insisted that this year they had to study for the NEWTS and that its more important to secure their future by doing well at the NEWTS than playing pranks at the slytherins. However, after a little "chat" which kept during almost the summer, the two boys managed to persuade her that they only will have a little fun and that it will never affect their studies. "Besides", as Ron had said "it would be good to disturb Harry from Voldermont". So it was a deal.  
  
"So Harry have you made any plans to humiliate our "beloved" snakes? Cause I have some in my mind. Imagine, for example Mafloy with pink hair and lilac robes in one knee admitting his love to Snape in the Great Hall in front of everyone. It would be wicked and think that I just started making plans!!!" Ron said with a smirk on his face while his other friends were rolling in the floor laughing. "Well Ron that was a really successful example, however, I don't really care about Mafloy, that...snake, Zabini I want to take care of. She thinks that she is someone but this year hell is awaiting her and I won't calm down unless I manage it." "Oh mate you surely hate that girl" "No Ron you are wrong, I don't hate her, I detest her, I can't stand her, she drives me mad and by the way she is not a girl, she is a bitch!" "Ok Harry I took the message, there's no reason to get frustrated" Ron answered trying to hide in the mean time a chuckle. "You know Harry, you should be careful, as it is well known that from the greatest hatred have blossomed great loves" "Are you hearing what you're saying Hermione? Me to fall in love with Zabini? I'd prefer to kiss Voldermont's ass." Harry spat. "Ok Harry suit yourself" Hermione said  
  
In the mean time in an other compartment not far away, a girl with long wavy hair was sitting alone looking out of the window. Her crystal blue eyes were observing the landscape and she was trying to remember every detail as it was her last year at Hogwarts and she was sure she would mish that serenity of the countryside which she had enjoyed for six years. The sun rays made her hair seem cold and she looked like a fallen angel. Suddenly the door of the compartment opened and a boy with platinum hair and ice blue eyes entered the compartment been followed by two other boys. "Blaise what are you doing all alone? Don't tell me that that bastard Potter did something to you or I'll......" Don't worry Draco I'm fine, nothing happened, I just wanted some solitude that's all." Blaise interrupted. "Oh..." was what Draco only said. "I hope we don't disturb or anything but the only empty compartment in the train is that one." "Don't be fool Draco, you never disturb me, at least not as much as that bastard Potter" Blaise answered with a warm smile gracing her delicate lips. "So how was your summer? "Quite nice I think nothing special but nice. How was yours?" "Well, I had some fun but most of the time I was making plants on how to make Griffindor's life a living hell. Can I count you in?" "Of course my dear! I would do anything to humiliate them." "Exactly my words! I'd like to see the face of the so "precious" Boy Who Lived after I'm done with him!" a smirk appeared in her face and her eyes twinkled malicious. "You know I start to wonder if I should be feeling sorry for the Gryffindors, or to start celebrating!" the young Mafloy said with an equal smirk on his face. "Draco dear, feeling sorry for the Gryffindors? Tut, tut, tut...If someone hears you you'll make a wrong impression!" Blaise said goggling. "Who you think the old fool will make head boy and girl?" "Dumblandore, Draco, isn't an old fool! Is one of the greatest wizards and as far as your question is concerned, most probably Head Girl will become that bookworm Granger and Head Boy ... I really don't know. I hope not Potter, however. It would be really cool if you become the Head Boy. All these points you would take from the Gryffindorks...it would be amazing" "Well my dear always there is hope! In few hours we'll know, however in the meantime why don't we go to have some fun with our "beloved" Trio?" "Great idea, lets go!!" "Ladies first." "Always a gentleman Draco!" "Well, good behavior is everything my dear!" and the two strode out from their compartment laughing.  
  
Harry with his friends were laughing after Ron had said an other of his plans for the slytherins, when the door of the compartment opened and four people entered.  
  
"I see you have fun with your filthy friends, aren't you skarhead? Well try to have some fun now cause we'll be the last to laugh." "Big words Mafloy and I don't think you can really fulfill them" "Is that what you think Potter? Well we will see in the end " "Who addressed to you Zabini?" Harry spat. "You haven't understood yet Potter that I don't have to be addressed? I thought you were smarter, but I guess I was wrong." "And do you think that you're smarter Zabini" "No Potter I don't think I'm smarter, I know I'm a genius compared to you! But now you have to forgive as, it would be pity to spend our precious time with you» and with that the slytherins left.  
  
"That bitch I will......" "Calm down Harry, they only wanted to irritate us, don't act as if they succeed." Hermione reasoned  
  
When the slytherins entered once more in their compartment, they started laughing. "Well Blaise you really hate Potter!" "If only you knew how much..." "However Blaise you should know that the greatest loves have started from the greatest hates." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Are you kidding me Mafloy? Me with that Bastard? I'd prefer to kiss Voldermont's ass!!!!!" "Ok Blaise calm down it was only a joke." "You're lucky Mafloy that we're almost at school and we have to change or else I would curse you. Now you three get out of here to change"  
  
A.N: Well I hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter:2

HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF  
  
A.N: I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this fic and those who reviewed it (Seraphic Black and Lost-magic). Now about the comment that Seraphic Black did that Blaise Zabini is a boy, well it might be true, however in this fic Blaise will be a girl. I hope that won't be a problem. Thanks again for the reviews guys and now up to the story....  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Hogwarts Express stopped in front of the Hogsmeade station and the familiar voice of Hagrid calling the first year students sounded in the station "First year over here First years over here...!". It was a tradition that the first year students were going to Hogwarts by boats sailing the lake in frond of the school while the rest of the students were going by carriages which were been driven by invisible horses, the therstals which could be seen only by those that had experienced death.  
  
As usual Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the same carriage, while Blaise, Draco and Draco's two goons were sharing an other one.  
  
Blaise was sitting by the window and was admiring the landscape while Goyle and Grabbe were discussing with each other. Draco was silent something unusual for the sarcastic slytherin boy, but then he was busy staring Blaise. It was well known that Draco was attracted to his fellow classmate but he didn't want to put in danger his friendship with Blaise so he was just keeping his feelings at bay. However, now he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful figure who was sitting beside him. Blonde curls were framing here elegant face, her lips where red like blossoming roses, her cerulean eyes made her seem innocent, although Draco knew well that Blaise was not at all innocent. All in all, Blaise Zabini seemed to be a fragile figure, a figure that Draco knew he could never have, in the way he wanted at least. So not being able to have Blaise as his girlfriend, Draco had "adopted" her in a way, as his baby sister and God may help the one who would dare to make her sad!!  
  
Te carriages reached Hogwarts and the students were heading to the Great Hall. The Great Hall as always was breathtaking. The ceiling was bewitched to show the weather outside. The sky was embroidered with sparking stars and the moon in all of its glory was shining in the night sky, creating a bright aura around it. Candles were floating in the air, creating a warm and glamorous atmosphere. The students who were entering the hall were heading to the tables of their respective Houses and getting ready for the begging of the sorting ceremony.  
  
After a while, the door of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall being followed by awestruck first year students entered the hall and walked to the table of the teachers. She placed then, in frond of the table, a stool and an old hat which started singing the sorting song that had prepared the previous year. When the sorting hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall started calling the names of the first years from a long parchment that appeared in her hands. Each student that heard his/hers name being called put the hat in hi/hers head and after some time the hat was announcing the house in which the student will spend his/hers next seven years.  
  
After some time and when all of the students had been placed in a house with last William Turner who was put into slytherin, Albus Dumblandore, The headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up "I'm very pleased to see everybody here for an other creative school year but before we start our feast I'd like to make some announcements. First of all, Mr. Flich, our caretaker has asked me to inform you that no magic is to be used in the corridors. Secondly, I'd like to remind to everyone", and his eyes fell to Harry and his friends, "that the Forbidden Forest, as it is implied by its name forbidden. Thirdly, due to the existing circumstances with Voldermont (all of the students in the Great Hall except Harry, Hermione and Ron flinched in hearing Voldermont's name) around no one is to get out of school's grounds after night falls. Lastly I'd like to announce the names of our Head Boy and Head Girl for this year. Starting from the ladies first, Head girl will be...." Harry then looked with an encouraging smile Hermione which she returned, "Blaise Zabini! Please Miss Zabini stand up"  
  
As the slytherin table broke into loud cheering, Blaise stood up with a surprised expression on her face, as she hadn't imagined that. But it wasn't only Blaise that was surprised by Dumblandore's announcement, Harry couldn't believe in his ears, "Zabini a Head Girl? ...Zabini a Head Girl? That can't be possible, it's a nightmare!" he kept saying to himself... Hermione on the other hand she was disappointed, as she was sure she would be the Head Girl, and she was almost crying while Ron was trying to comfort her.  
  
Dumblandore waited few minutes in order for the students to get quite and the he continued "Well, congratulations Miss Zabini." he said with a warm smile on his face "...but now let's announce our Head Boy. Head Boy will be....Mr. Harry Potter. Could you please stand up Mr. Potter?" he said with eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
When Harry stood up all The Great Hall (except the slytherins of course) erupted into cheering. If the conditions were different Harry would be deliriously happy, but the fact that Head Girl was his nemesis, made him sick.  
  
Dumblandore's voice echoed again in the Great Hall "Congratulations to both of you, you really deserved it" he said to both standing students who had a weird expression of surprise and horror on their faces, "After the feast, I'd like you two in my office, but for now you're free to enjoy the feast....Well, I think that's enough for my mumbling, I only have a few more words to add: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and the tables were filled with food.  
  
As Harry and Blaise sat down they glared, for few minutes each other and then they turned to discuss with their friends having the same thought in their head "this will be my worse school year ever!"  
  
A.N: Well how did you find that chapter? I hope you liked it!!! Don't forget to review!!!!! 


	3. Chapter:3

HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF  
  
A.N: Thanks everyone who read this story and a special thanks to SexyChaser33, Caitlin19 and Motif for their wonderful reviews.  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
The Great Hall during the dinner was filled with children's laughter and a pleasant atmosphere existed. All the students were excited to see again their friends and they were chatting amicably with each other.  
  
Well, not all of the students. A certain Gryffindor boy and a slytherin girl were miserable, trying to find a way how to stand each other throughout the school year. Harry on the one hand, couldn't believe how Dumblandore did this to him. He was trying to find, unsuccessfully, a way to avoid his fate but could find none. The only thing that comforted him was the fact that he could easily give the slytherin hell from his position. On the other hand, Blaise, in the slytherin table, was at the verge of crying. Draco was trying to console her, but it was useless. Blaise just couldn't understand her luck. When she was made Head Girl, it was just like she was on the top of the world and then when she heard that Head Boy was Potter she landed quite roughly. What made things worse for Blaise, was the fact that she had to share the same common room with bloody Potter.  
  
The dinner gradually wore on and before anyone could notice the feast came to an end. Dumblandore stood up and after requesting that the perfects lead the students to their dormitories, he asked for Harry and Blaise to follow him to his office.  
  
Harry and Blaise both stood up with a sorrow expression on their faces and after they glared each other they followed Dumblandore. They reached the gargoyle that was guarding the headmaster's office without noticing as they both were consumed by their thoughts and only the sound of the gargoyle opening to reveal the entrance to Dumbledore's office made them snap out of their trance.  
  
Dumbledore's office was imposing as always! As they entered, Fawks, the phoenix, welcomed them with few melodious notes. Dumblandore sat at his office and beckoned the two teenagers to do the same. After Harry and Blaise sat comfortably at the velvet couches that were in front of the Headmaster's office, they were waiting patiently for Professor Dumblandore to start speaking, without looking at each other. Dumblandore, in the mean time was observing the two teenagers in frond of him with an amused expression. After few more minutes of observation, which to Harry and Blaise seemed like eternity, Dumblandore started speaking "Well, my children I'd like to congratulate you once more for becoming Head Boy and Head Girl, but I also have to warn you that with great privileges come great responsibilities. I also want to make clear that I won't tolerate any misbehavior from neither of you. You both know well how crucial it's nowadays to be united and that was one of the reasons that I picked you for this position. Both of you have won my trust and I hope that you won't disappoint me." He stopped speaking for a while to look at the faces of his students and after seeing they nod, he continued. "Well, I think it's already late so you'd better go to sleep. I'll have a house elf to show you your new dormitories." Right away aloud "pop" was heard and Dobby the house elf appeared in Dumbledore's office. "Did Professor Dumblandore, sir, asked for Dobby?" the house elf squeaked "Well, Dobby could you please lead Ms Zabini and Mr. Potter to their dormitories?" "Of course sir, it would be Dobby's pleasure, sir!"  
  
Harry and Blaise was about to follow the house elf when they heard Dumbledore's voice "And remember my children, alone you may be powerful, but together you are invincible!"  
  
The two "enemies" left the Headmaster's office leaving behind them a Headmaster with eyes that were twinkling madly. "They're just like James and Lily. I don't think that it'll take them too long to figure out. Besides, in the end they'll need each other in order to win this battle. What do you think old friend?" Dumblandore asked the phoenix beside him who responded with some melodious notes. "Yes, yes Fawks, you're right. Just like the phoenix you is reborn from his ashes, in the end their love will well out from the ashes of the war."  
  
In the mean time, somewhere else in the castle two teenagers were struggling to cope with each other. "Well, Zabini, you heard what Professor Dumblandore said. You'd better behave yourself." "What are you taking Potter? I always behave myself. It's you who makes all the trouble!" "Yeah, you're right Zabini, it's always me! What a fool I am for not realizing it sooner! Of course, you and the slimy snake Malfloy, who you call "friend" are role models for good behavior. Am I right/"  
  
"Well, Potter I wouldn't put it that way, but if you think so, who am I to disagree with our "golden Boy",eh? Now, as much as I "love" your company, I'm really tired so shoved it." And with these words the fierce slytherin girl headed for her room with a smirk adoring her elegant face, while Harry Potter was staring at her retiring figure, with an expression of total disbelief on his face. "I just can't understand this girl! She always makes things the way she likes them. How will I survive a whole year with her? Maybe.... I should smother her with kisses, that way I'll get rid of her for good!...Wait, what in hell I just said? Oh my god I should be really tired for thinking such a...such a...gross think, there's no other explanation!!!  
  
Well, how did you find that chapter? I hope you liked it. I know not too long but I try to make the next bigger! Don't forget to review!! And by the way if you know any good fic with female Blaise, please let me know! 


	4. Chapter:4

_**HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF**_

**A.N: MY IMMENSE THANKS TO: Caitlin19, NYC Gurl, memito80, Batty, Serb4c, Valisha, Bloodless Ace, ekyillia, mjolnir870, Nathanael A. Riddick, GILGAMESH987 for their wonderful reviews. Thanks guys!**

**Caitlin19: thanks for the fics! I really appreciate it.**

**NYC Gurl: Well, some Harry/Blaise fics are: Potter vs. Malfoy: War's End, He breathed (astronomy tower), Not so bad (astronomy tower), The return to Hogwarts, or Generation Potter, What we don't see, The snake who lived series, The Boy Who still lives, Inquiring minds, Would you believe (astronomy tower), Just you (astronomy tower). For more details look at caitlin19's review. Great fics are also Fire and Ice, Getting out or Dying Trying and Those betrayed emerald eyes. **

**Nathanael A. Riddick: Thanks a lot for the fics you recommended!!!**

**Chapter: 4**

When Harry managed to banish the disturbing thoughts of kissing Zabini and after persuading himself that all these thoughts were the outcome of a long and exhausting day, he followed Blaise's steps and retired to his room.

In the mean time Blaise was laying on her bed trying in vain to make herself fall asleep. She certainly was tired and she anticipated a visit to the dreamland, however her mind had other plans..., plans that made her mad. It was like her mind was playing a joke on her cause there wasn't a reasonable explanation why the image of a certain raven haired boy with emerald green eyes was in her mind. How she, the ice queen of slytherin was thinking of Harry bloody Potter was beyond of understanding! To make things worse, Blaise was frustrated by the way she was thinking of her "precious" Gryffindork and that was NOT the way she used to think of him. "Well, he sure has built up some muscles and his eyes are so green like shining emeralds and his.......Oh, what in hell am I thinking? Well, surely he has become a man and a handsome one to be honest, but he isn't the only one. Besides, Draco is equally handsome and most important he is in slytherin. ... So why in hell I can't get rid of Potter's image from my mind? I certainly am ill! While I should be thinking how to prank the Gryffindors I'm thinking of my enemy in a way ....Oh my god help me!

The night slowly came to an end and the first sun rays made their appearance in the horizon, creating gold and red combinations, the morning dew on the leaves of the trees was capturing the light making the leaves shimmering and the lake in the grounds of Hogwarts was so calm that in her surface you could see the reflections of the trees that surrounded her. All in all, the scenery was just like a painting!

While, outside the walls of the castle, nature was showing off her beauty, inside the first students started waking up and getting ready for their first day at school.

In the Head Boy's and Head Girl's dormitory Blaise Zabini, the new Head Girl, had just waken up after a restless sleep, full of nightmares of a man with black untamed hair and sparking green eyes. She got ready quickly and headed towards the common room of the dormitory praying with all of her might not to see the man that had haunted her dreams. Unfortunately, for Blaise her prayers weren't meant to be heard, as the time she exited her room, the same time Harry Potter exited from his and as none of them was paying attention the fell on each other.

Harry had waken up with a scowl on his face as all night he was dreaming of a specific blonde angel "Yeah right angel... she's more likely devil himself" Harry scolded himself for once more as he was getting ready for his first day at school. He didn't know why but he couldn't think anything else but that bitch, Zabini and he couldn't stand it. This entire situation was driving him mad! Zabini was surely a pretty girl, well, to be honest she was gorgeous and almost the majority of man population in Hogwarts was head over heels in love with her but he was sure for one thing. He hated her....or didn't he? "Oh god this is so frustrated. I even don't know what I feel! Am I sick or something?"

Harry was so absobed in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. As he exited his room to go to the common room, he felt something soft falling on him. When he looked down to see in what he collided, his eyes were captured into the most magnificent sight of all of his life. In frond of him there were the most beautiful sky blue eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. He was drawn so much into them that he couldn't think of anything, as if he was in a trance.

Blaise felt her body pressed at something hard. She slowly and with a bit of fear looked up and instantly felt her heart beating faster and faster. The eyes that didn't let her sleep at night were staring right at her. Suddenly she fell rigid. She wanted more than anything to run away but she found herself unable to do so. She could feel her body starting melting in her nemesis embrace despite her mind's protests. Her eyes were locked with his while a weird feeling overcame her, a feeling that made her heart stop beating. "That can be happening!" she thought petrified "I can't fall for the jerk! No way!" and without losing any time she pushed Harry away "Potter, watch where are you going! Can you or is it impossible for you?" she said trying as much as she could to seem mean and then she continued walking leaving behind her a very confused Boy Who Lived.

Harry left behind watching her walking away with a confused expression on his face. "Oh, man what the hell took over me and what was that feeling? I can't fall for her now, can I?"

**A.N: Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know and review! **

**Oh, and if you know any Harry/Blaise (f) or Draco/Blaise (f) stories please let me know. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter:5

**HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF.**

**AN: MY IMMENSE THANKS TO: schkuro, mjolnir870, zero-skillz, Red Satin and Black Silk, Sanity is Relative, Egyptian Flame, Bloodless Ace, Raven Darkheart, Niphredel Black, VFPC, shion20, peeve's friend. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Chapter: 5**

Harry headed to the Great Hall trying all the time to persuade himself that what happened few minutes ago meant nothing and was just a game his mind was playing to him. It was really ridiculous to even think that he had started feeling something else than hatred towards the slytherin girl. As he entered the Great Hall, he went to sit with his best friend at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning mate!" Ron greeted his best friend. "How was it last night? You didn't hex each other, did you?" "Of course not Ron! Harry knows that the position of Head Boy comes with great responsibilities and I don't think he's so foul to start a fight in his first night at school. Right Harry?"

"Of course Hermione! Besides Dumbledore last night emphasized the importance of our job and stated the he won't tolerate any misbehavior from our part. But come on now guys! That's enough with these! Have you gotten your time tables? What do we have first?"

"Mate, I can't say that I envy you! You have double potion with Hermione and I'm afraid that you are the only Gryffidors there." Ron said with an expression of pity on his face.

Harry looked helpless at Hermione who smiled sympathetically at him. After finishing their breakfast the three friends went to their respective classrooms. Ron headed to his History of Magic classroom and Harry and Hermione headed to the dungeons.

They arrived at the dungeons early, so they waited outside the classroom with the rest of the students that they were waiting there. To Harry's misfortune Blaise was also attending the class and to be more precise she was standing only few feet away from him. He looked at her and he felt dazed by her beauty. The unwanted emotion filled him once more that day and he cursed himself for that.

Blaise after the morning incident tried her best to avoid any conduct with The Boy Who Lived, so she didn't go for breakfast but after taking her time table, went straight away to the dungeons where she waited for her potion lesson to begin. She was standing outside the potion classroom for about fifteen minutes when the rest of her classmates started coming. She saw Draco coming towards her and she felt relieved "Hey handsome! What's up?" Blaise greeted her friend with a smile" "Good morning to you too Blaise?" Draco said with one of his rare smiles but concern was obvious in his eyes. "You didn't come for breakfast. Are you alright? Did something happen last night?"

"No, don't be worry! Nothing happened! I just didn't feel like having breakfast. Besides you should know by now that I am more than capable to take care of myself!"

"I never doubted that Blaise!" he said with a smirk. The two friends kept talking for different stuff when Blaise felt someone looking at her. She turned around and saw Potter looking at her with an unreadable expression. She felt her heart stop biting and found herself unable to look away. Her eyes were fixed on him. The world around her disappeared and a mist surrounded her mind. A voice snapped her out from her trance "Blaise! Blaise! Wake up! professor Snape entered the classroom. Come on!" Draco said leading the way to the classroom. Blaise followed him without a word and sat next to him. She watched as Harry sat next to Hermione in the far end of the classroom and she couldn't help but wonder what in hell is happening to her and acts like that around him, although deep inside her she knew well what.

Harry entered the classroom still feeling a weird emotion in his chest. He couldn't believe that few minutes ago he was staring Blaise Zabini! And what made things worse was the fact that she saw him.

"Potter are you deaf or you think you can ignore your professor? Ten points from Gryffindor for your ignorance Potter! And begin brewing your potion. I won't tolerate any mistakes. Am I clear?" Snape's voice echoed through the class interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Yes sir." Harry said glaring simultaneously Snape.

An hour later and after a disastrous lesson for the Gryffindors, since Snape didn't lose any opportunity to take points from them, Harry went to his common room trying to find a little peace. However this was not meant to be. As he entered the room he found the exact person he was trying to avoid, Blaise Zabini! He cursed his luck for this unexpected occurrence and sat in the sofa beside Blaise without saying a word. He tried to concentrate on the book in frond of him but in vain. He could feel her sitting and he couldn't help but stare at her for the third time this day. His eyes traveling from her beautiful face to her well shaped carves. Her long hair fell like waterfalls on her shoulder and her brilliant eyes that were focused on the book in frond if her, were like the morning sky, but what captured Harry's attention was her lips. Red like the blood that flows in his veins. He found himself wondering how it would be to kiss those lips, to taste their nectar.

That exact moment Blaise averted her eyes from the book she was holding and caught Harry looking at her again! "Potter what are you looking at?" she asked irritated. "Do I have something on my face?...or you just can't help but stare at me? In that case I hope you like what you see!" She said with a smirk.

Harry at first was taken aback as he didn't see her looking up from her book but after hearing her comments he couldn't resist a smirk. "Oh, my dear, I can assure you that I like what I see that much that I think I'll do something more than just stare." And with that Harry leaned over and captured Blaise's lips with his own.

**AN: I know it took me forever to update but I was really busy with school and stuff. I'll try to send next chapter soon but I don't give any promise. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
